


Nurse Raleigh

by BorrowedBlueBox



Series: Home Is Where My Family Is [7]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Raleigh's a good care taker, SO MUCH FLUFF, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 13:28:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3693980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BorrowedBlueBox/pseuds/BorrowedBlueBox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chuck and Keegan get sick after playing in the rain and Raleigh has to care for the two of them. </p>
<p>Sequel to "Dancing In The Rain" so if you haven't read that yet, you should go read it first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nurse Raleigh

**Author's Note:**

> Who wouldn't want Raleigh as their nurse? I knew that I needed to write a sickfic from playing in the rain and Raleigh would have to be the care taker. I hope you all don't die from how much fluff is in this!
> 
> This is a sequel to "Dancing In The Rain" so I suggest you go read that first if you haven't already.
> 
> Beta’d, however, if you see any mistakes please let me know and I’ll fix them right away.
> 
> Constructive criticism is accepted but please no negativity. Enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Pacific Rim. The only thing I own is a computer, internet connection, insomnia, and an account.

“We’re not going to get sick.” Raleigh repeated, mimicking Chuck and murdering the Australian’s accent. “You totally got sick!” Raleigh said to his husband who was lying in bed, sick.

“Shh, Rals. I’m sick, no yelling at sick people. S’not nice.” Chuck whined.

“Daddy, Papa’s right, you shouldn’t yell at sick people.” Keegan informed Raleigh, sticking her head out from underneath the covers to look at her Daddy before ducking back under the covers.

Raleigh sighed, he wasn’t going to win any sort of battle against the two.

“Can we have soup? Please, Daddy.” Keegan asked, sticking her head out again and looking at Raleigh with her puppy dog eyes.

“Yeah, can we have soup, Rally?” Chuck asked, gravelly voice making him pronounce Raleigh’s name incorrectly.

“Of course, I’ll be right back.” Raleigh said and quickly made his way to the kitchen to reheat the chicken soup he had made earlier while the two slept. Max stayed with Chuck and Keegan, keeping an eye on them for Raleigh.

Raleigh made his way back into the bedroom with the soup, some juice and some more cold medicine. His husband and daughter sat up as he approached the bed and placed the tray over Chuck’s lap, climbing into the bed and putting Keegan on his lap. He started to feed her soup as Chuck gulped his soup down like he was in a desert without water.

“Thank you, Daddy! You’re the best nurse ever!” Keegan said in a gravelly voice.

“Nurse? I think you mean doctor.” Raleigh corrected and fed his daughter another spoonful.

“But you don’t have any credentials.” She pointed out, stuttering on the last word.

“She’s got a point, Nurse Raleigh.” Chuck agreed with his daughter, his accent thicker.

“Nurse Raleigh! More soup!” His daughter poked his leg, trying to get his attention.

“Yes ma’am.” He replied and went back to feeding her.

“Jesus, you’re so whipped, Nurse Raleigh.” Chuck mumbled, putting his bowl on the tray and moving it off his lap. Chuck curled up facing Raleigh and Keegan, only his head poking out from the blankets. Raleigh thought he looked adorable.

“I’m done, Daddy.” Keegan said, squirming out of his grip and curling up with Chuck. Raleigh had to agree with Chuck (internally of course) about being whipped, he couldn’t help it, they were too adorable.

Keegan made grabby hands towards Raleigh and he moved the tray to the bedside table and curled up next to his daughter, effectively making a Keegan sandwich.

“Yeah, Nurse Raleigh whipped.” Keegan mumbled, clutching a handful of his sweater in one of her hands when Chuck tugged Raleigh closer.

Chuck began to laugh which quickly turned into a coughing fit. Raleigh rubbed what he could reach of Chuck’s back as Keegan looked at her Papa with concern.

“Just need the outfit and you’d be perfect.” Chuck drawled, grinning at his husband.

Raleigh gave his husband a look that said ‘are you kidding me’ and ‘hell no’ at the same time.

“I’m talking about scrubs, Rals. I’m sure you’d look good in scrubs.” Chuck clarified. Raleigh rolled his eyes.

“Speaking of scrubs, can we watch Octonauts?” Keegan asked Raleigh.

“Sure.” Raleigh said and turned the TV on and turned on Octonauts.

“Thanks, Nurse Raleigh.” Chuck said, Keegan nodded in agreement and mumbled a thanks to ‘Nurse Raleigh.’ Raleigh internally sighed and spoke above Keegan’s head, into Chuck’s ear.

“If you make ‘nurse Raleigh’ a thing with Keegan, I will make sure our daughter calls you ‘Chuckles’ for the rest of your life.” Raleigh pressed a kissed to his husband’s cheek.

“Can I still use it?” Chuck asked. Raleigh sighed and nodded.

“Only you. Or you’ll be forever known as Chuckles.” Raleigh warned Chuck.

“Copy that, Nurse Raleigh.” Chuck grinned as Raleigh growled into Chuck’s ear.

“Shh, I can’t hear them talking.” Keegan shushed her parents. The two adults chuckled lightly and relaxed into their Becket-Hansen cuddle pile, while watching Octonauts.

**Author's Note:**

> My mom couldn't get over Raleigh threatening to make sure Keegan would call Chuck 'Chuckles' for the rest of his life. She kept telling me that she loved that part and that this was so cute. I hope you guys enjoyed it as well!


End file.
